


Sharing

by maybecatie



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybecatie/pseuds/maybecatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's mother always told him that a little competition was healthy. Even if it's a competition to see which one of you gets to fuck your best friend in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**   Pairing:  ** Eduardo/Mark, Sean/Mark, Eduardo/Sean/Mark  
 **Kinks;** D/s, light bondage, dp (anus and mouth), threesome, sharing.

Sean’s mother always told him that a little competition was healthy.  
  
Even if the competition is a competition to see who gets to fuck their best friend up the ass over his own desk after everyone in the office has left. Eduardo and Sean will turn anything into a competition about who gets to fuck Mark next. It works for them, because they get to let their _manly testosterone_ out and not let their desires come in the way of their friendship and it’s good for Mark because, well, he gets to get fucked twice as much. Even if he can’t imagine what either of them see in him, with his pale plain face and stained sweats that he wears four days in a row.  
  
“Ed _uardo…”_ Mark mumbles, pinned with his arms above his head across the aforementioned desk. Sean’s already gone home, and the office is dark except for the glow from Mark’s computer screen. Eduardo, still dressed in his suit, rips his tie from his neck and uses it to bind Mark’s wrists – _tight._ Mark whimpers; the silk is soft, but it digs into his wrists.    
  
He’d won the bet. Whatever team he’d been routing for had won the football game and as his prize, Sean had had to go home and Mark was all his that night. That's how it always works out, stupid little bets, sometimes something as mundane and ridiculous as a coin flip to decide the fate of Mark's ass.  
  
Not that Mark minds at all. Eduardo, rather unlike Sean, is one kinky motherfucker. He likes tying Mark up in any way that he can, with whatever he can. Neckties, laptop cords, cables, rope, anything long and durable enough. He never takes all his clothes off; in fact, Mark has never seen him fully naked or even seen Eduardo’s chest.  
  
Sean’s just as good at fucking him into oblivion, except without the strings attached (pun intended). He prefers to hold him, run his hands through his hair and over his body, tell Mark he’s beautiful and sexy and _fuck, so tight._ Mark doesn’t know which one he prefers. But he loves them both, there’s no question about that.  
  
“Shut up, Mark,” Eduardo snaps, digging his fingers into Mark’s hair and yanking on a clump of curls, pulling Mark up so his bare back is pressing into the front Eduardo’s pressed suit. Mark whimpers, feeling like a chastised child before Eduardo lets go, pulls the fabric tighter and efficiently ties it off. Six years as a Boy Scout might have actually amounted to something; he’s sure good at the bondage.  
  
Mark’s lying on top of papers and documents, staplers and books shoved to the edges of the desk. The edge of the wood digs into his stomach, but Eduardo won’t let him move to get more comfortable. His cock is pressing against the wood side of the desk, he’s panting, red faced, hard and needy. Eduardo’s unbearable when he gets so… _bossy_ like this. He can smell Eduardo, with his pants off, arousal and musk and something wild and Mark’s panting like a dog for it.  
  
“Don’t I have a say in this?” Mark mumbles, though he doesn’t mind _at all._ Eduardo only responds by tearing open the packet of lube and spreading it across Mark’s asshole with a single pinky. Mark’s cheeks quiver – he pants against the wood desk, shuddering when Eduardo pulls his cheeks apart and his fingers rub over his hole, not penetrating him yet. (That’s another difference between them: Sean’s more of a ‘fuck and go’ type, he doesn’t like drawing it out, which is nice in its own right. Eduardo will make Mark wait as long as he feels like.)

  
“I thought I told you to be quiet, Mark. Do we need to do something about that?”  
  
Mark’s not expected to answer. Eduardo yanks his briefs down his legs and unceremoniously shoves them in his mouth. Mark shudders, doesn’t make any move to spit the garment out. Eduardo’s proud of himself for being so creative. Mark’s his tonight.  
  
Mark makes some muffled sounds through the dirty fabric, but they cut off in a squeal when Eduardo’s lubed cock presses into his ass. He reaches up and grips the front of the desk for leverage while Eduardo fucks him down into the wood. The angle lets Eduardo’s cock go so deep, his cock is so big Mark doesn’t even need to touch himself. Sweat rolls down his face as Eduardo pounds him, his belly curls into tight little knots, butterflies in a fluttery little lump until everything explodes and there’s nothing, not even darkness, just _feeling._  
  
By that time, Mark’s exhausted. He’s been coding all of last night and today, and the orgasm’s finally worn him out. He sleeps in the back seat of Eduardo’s car while they drive back to his apartment, all rumpled hair, wrinkled clothes, having been thoroughly fucked.  
  
//  
  
The next day, the contest is to see who can gulp down more Red Bull in two minutes. Eduardo knows from the start that he has no hope of winning, and as expected, Sean earns the rights to Mark’s ass that day.  
  
“I don’t _understand_ you two,” Mark groans, exasperated, from where he sits and watches them at the table in the break room. But he is so not complaining. _Two_ horny guys means there’s hardly ever a day where he doesn’t get fucked (even if he doesn’t always get to orgasm).  
  
Sean’s not even classy enough to wait until everyone’s gone. He pulls Mark down a couple hallways and into the men’s bathroom that no one ever uses. He locks the door, anyway, and pushes him up against the sink. Mark gasps; the cold porcelain is pressing right into the bare spot on his back where his sweater’s riding up.  
  
“One of these days I’m not gonna have to share you, Mark,” Sean laughs, tugging Mark’s head up to kiss his lips. Sean’s breath smells like beer; Eduardo’s always smells like mints. Mark closes his eyes and lets his arms go limp at his sides, presses his tongue between Sean’s teeth while Sean’s hand reaches to push his sweats down.  
  
Both of them joke about which one Mark will ‘pick’, as if he’d choose one of them over the other. Mark, obviously, is emotionally inept and hasn’t the slightest clue how he’d go about a relationship with either of them that went further than fucking. And let’s be honest, his parents didn’t give him many hugs when he was little, and being the center of attention is pretty fun. Especially if it means getting fucked into pure bliss.  
  
Mark gasps when Sean’s long fingers run over his cock, and if he wasn’t fully hard already, he is now. He presses his hips forward and Sean’s responsive, wrapping his hand around Mark’s cock and giving him a slow stroke. Sean _likes_ it when Mark’s slutty and needy. Sean will comply with Mark’s requests, spoil him, treat him like a prince while Eduardo will tell him to _shut up, he’s the boss here, wait for it._ Mark really, really doesn’t know which one he likes more.   
  
Sean kisses Mark, stubble scratching all over his face. He flips him over so he's facing the mirror and pulls the lube out of his pocket, prepping himself and Mark quickly before sliding his cock up Mark's ass and pulling him back onto it to take the full length. Mark tips his head back and rests it on Sean's shoulders, gasping. "I...g -- mmm," Mark whimpers, babbling, as Sean starts twisting and bucking his hips.   
  
He comes all over his chest and the bathroom wall and Sean leaves him standing there, cum leaking out of his ass and trailing down his leg, collapsing onto the bathroom stall and leaning there until he remembers to clean himself up and get back to work until someone sees him.  
  
//  
  
And then there are the times where they actually decide to share. If you ask Mark, he likes these the best. Eduardo's the one that taught him how to suck cock, going by the belief that you learn best by _doing_. It was Eduardo's dick in his mouth every day, Eduardo teaching him how to use his lips and his hands, how to a cock all the way down his throat, how to kiss and lick at a man's balls. It took days, Eduardo holding Mark by the hairs on his neck with his face shoved into his crotch until he got it right.   
  
Sean's at the back, his hands gripping Mark's skinny hips to pull him back onto his cock. Mark's knees are lifted up off the floor; he's using his hands to keep himself upright. He shudders when Sean's balls press against the curve of his ass and he's as deep as he can go.  
  
Eduardo, at the front, has his fingers pinched down on Mark's earlobes to hold him still while he forces his cock down Mark's throat, pulls him further onto it until Mark's nose is against the soft hair on Eduardo's belly. Mark shakes, eyes rolling to the back of his head, breathing harshly through his nose -  _this,_ he could get used to. 

................yep that's all folks

  



End file.
